Kakashi's Old Friend?
by Kakashi4Love
Summary: An old friend of Kakashi's has came over to teach Group Seven for 5 days. Everyone his crushing on her and she is crushing on Kakashi. Will Kakashi love her back? Will her let her see under the mask? [kakaxOC]
1. A Secret Spot

Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED NARUTO!!!! ( but thank you any way Yoshimotot sorry if not spelled right) 

This is for mature aduiences! ONLY! PLEASE!

**CHAPTER 1**

**A SECRET SPOT**

"MAIL!" Naruto yells to his group 7 team mates. "Gimme that!" Sakura said wacking Naruto on the the grabbing the mail. "Naruto there is only one letter!" "So?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Sasuke says "It's for all of us so just, god damn it read it."

"okay." Sakura says, "It reads:

Dear GROUP 7

You will be taught and acompainied by Toraso Kawashy. the 9th of september til 14th of september

signed,

**_Kawashy Toraso_**

"OH MY GOD! KAWASHY SENSEI IS MY IDOL!" Sakura said

"Never heard of her" Sasuke said.

"me neither." Naruto said also. "Too bad we won't be seeing her til next week,"

"YOU BAKAS TODAY IS THE 9TH!"

* * *

"Kawashi-Sensei, Your father said to get up you have 5 minutes to get to the ninja school." 

"Okey-doke. Oh and called me Kawashy."

The young lady bowwed down and said "Yes, Kawashy"

Kawashy shook her head and sighed. "No one can treat me like a real friend can they?"

* * *

"GROUP SEVEN!" 

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, all jumped and ran out the door.

"Hey! I'm Kawashy Toraso." An adult with wavy brown hair, stained jeans, and a Perfect body (according to the males) said.

Everyone bowwed.

"Ahh, Sakura. You are a big fan of me, you like a... depressed boy, and a crazed boy likes you."

"Oh-my-god! How did you know?"

"Some people just guess, well nice to meet you." Kawashy walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto? You like two girls... and hate one guy." she said slightly looking to Sakura then Sasuke then back to Naruto.

"Uh-Uh-Uh... Y-Y-yeah." Naruto said gulping, thinking in his head 'Man! Is she sexy! I think I'm in love!'

Kawashy walked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Despressed, or a good word for it is goth, sorta likes some one," glances to sakura, "But also you get annoyed a lot by her too." Sasuke just nodded. Then Kawashy turned around and just laughed. Naruto leaned to Sasuke and whispered "She is soooo hott!" Sasuke just nodded. "What a group?" Kawashy said after her laughs. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." "LAIR!"

Kawashy turned around to see Kakashi Hatake . She shook his hand and said, "You stil wear that mask I see." She smiled, though tears were forming in her eyes. She shook her head and said, "I knew Kakashi-Sensei since I was 4 and then I never saw him again. Nevermind that though, let's eat LUNCH!"

Kawashy stuffed her mouth and eat almost half the tabled before anyone was even on thier 2nd plate. "Ahh... That was good." (everyone 0.o) "Sorry." After lunch they went to ask the Third Hokage a favor.

* * *

"Hello, Hokage-sama. I have a favor to ask, may I take group 7 to a special place. I am asking permision because we'll be gone for 2 days." Kawashy said bowwing to the Hokage. "Yes, you may."

* * *

"Alright everyone! We can go to my secret spot!" "What's at the secret spot?" "Naruto you silly head," Kawashy said tapping Naruto on the head, "Then it wouldn't be a _secret _spot." Naruto turned pink. "Okay everybody! Pack everything you need for a sleepover. Make sure you pack an emergency swimsuit, sunblock, and I'll take care of the rest. Just drop your bags over there. I'll carry them. Don't try to talk me out of carrying it, Kakashi-Sensei." She said glancing at Kakashi. 

5 minutes later.

"Terrific! Okay everyone grab a bottle of water, and let's go." Kawashy had the bags slung on her shoulders. They were walking for awhile then Kakashi dropped something. "You guys go ahead, one minute, I dropped something." She said bluffing. There was a book on the ground. "Come Come Paridise? Property of...Kakashi?" Kawashy ran up to the rest of the people. She came up the Kakashi and said, "Her is your peverted book, you pervert. I'd never think my best friend would be a perv." She said then ran ahead of the group.

2 hours later

"Okay everyone! This is where we will stay tonight! This shack!" Kawashy said dropping everyones stuff, "Take your stuff and unpack." All the kids came and took thier stuff and ran into the shack. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five!" They all ran out yelling "There is only two rooms!" "Yes, I know all the guys share a room and us girls will share. Now get unpacked."

* * *

"Sakura, you wanna sit outside and watch the moon with me?" "Nope, I'm going to bed." "okey-doke." Kawashy walked outside and sat down. She stared at the moon, the grass was wet with dew, and it was a bit slippery. "Beautiful." "Yep, like always." Kawashy turned her head to see Kakashi sitting next to her. She started to turn pink, then she started to stare at the moon again. They were both sitting prestle style with their arms behind the keeping the up. 2 minutes past with silence. Then Kakashi slipped, Kawashy turn quickly and saved his fall with her arms under his back and he was raised a little. They looked into each other's eye/eyes. Kawashy said, "Are you okay?" Kakashi just nodded. Then she turned pink and quickly turned around, dropped Kakashi, and crawled into a warming up, embarassed ball, shivering.

* * *

Kakashi rubbed his head and looked at her. He opened a pocket and pulled out a large silk blanket. He wrapped it around Kawashy's body. "Your so cold I think you should go to bed." He said. "Okay." she said nodding. She quickly got up then ran towward the shack then into the girls room.

* * *

Sakura was on the bed asleep. "So she did sleep on it atfer us agruing for 10 minutes!" Kawashy went to go sit down then as soon as her head hit the pillow, Sakura sat up, "So, how did it go?" "Just go to sleep!"

* * *

Kakashi was still out side sitting back into the original postion. 'Man! I should have kissed her right there! Great now I blew it. Damn! Kisses are HARD to give!' he thought. He stood up and went into the room. Naruto and Sasuke were up. They were sitting on the floor, talking about Kawashy. "Sorry, Kakashi-Sensei!" They yelled then laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

Kawashy got up at about 3:00am. She went outside and watched the sun rise thinking to her self. 'Why did I chicken out! I'm such a scaredy cat!' When it was 6:00, she got up and woke up Sakura. "Sakura, grab your emergencey sun-screen and swimsuit. and we'll leave." Sakura moaned. "Now or else I will tell Sasuke some secrets." She shot up and yelled, "You wouldn't!" "I would." She got up and got her stuff. Kawashy walked over to the guys room. She threw open the door and yelled "GET UP!" All the boys shot up. Naruto and Sasuke were shirtless with shorts and when they saw Kawashy they covered themselves with their covers and turned red. Kakashi was wearing his mask but his head band was off. He was also shirtless, but in boxers, his face was completey startled. Kawashy stared at Kakashi turning redder by the second. "Um..um..um..um.." she gulped then said guickly, "Ask Sakura what to bring!" Then she slammed the door, and sat with her back to the other side of the door.

Kawashy was bright red. 'H-h-he gulp looked so-so-so ...sexy' She got up and walked out and sat out side. Her stuff was piled. She picked them up and waited for the guys. 5 minutes later they came out. She took them about 1 mile. She didn't talk to Kakashi when she looked at him she turned red, or when he looked at her. At the 1 mile piont, Kawashy announced, "Just over that hill." When the got of the top everyone said, "A BEACH?" Naruto and Sakura were both happily surpirised, while Sasuke and Kakashi were confused surprised.

"But, Kawashy-Sensei, how will we get down?" Sakura asked. "Call me Kawashy, and simple, slide!" she said then slid down she was at the bottom the she ran back a little so she could see everyone. "Okay next." she yelled up. Sasuke looked at Sakura and she looked back then, they pushed Naruto off. "AHH!" Naruto screamed until he hit the ground. "Naruto over here." Kawashy waved to Naruto. When Naruto was next to her she yelled up, "NEXT!" Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Can you go with me?" Then Sasuke slid down. Finally Sakura slid. Meanwhile...

* * *

Kakashi was day dreaming about Kawashy at the beach, 'I'll get to see her in a swimsuit! Jackpot!' Then a pushing motion woke him up. 

During Kakashi day dreaming...

"Sakura go up there and get Kakashi down here."

"How will I do that?"

"Focus your chalkra on the souls of your feet and kick yourself off and you'll be at the top." "How come we didn't do that in the first place?"

"Where would be the fun?"

Sakura got up there and was pushing Kakashi off the edge until he snapped back to life. "AHH!" he yelled, sliding down the hill with Sakura following close behind him.

* * *

When everyone was near Kawashy she gave orders. "Okay boys, go change in the changing rooms while us girls will unpack and then we do vise-versa." Kakashi took off his vest and handed it to Kawashy. "Kawa, hold this until I get back?" She took it and didn't move. "Are you okay?" "I-I-I get nervous when I hold delicate stuff," she said looking up. (Kakashi 0.o) Then Kakashi walked off. "I'll take this," Sakura said from behind her and took the vest, then set it down. When the guys came back, Naruto was in orange swimming trunks, Sasuke was in dark blue swimming trunks. Kakashi was was still wearing his mask, he had his head band, and he was in blue trunks. ( ) the picture Kawashy saw Kakashi she turned red and couldn't speak. Sakura kept saying "Kawashy? Kawashy? Earth to Kawashy?" Finally she snapped out of it and changed. She came out in a bikini. 

Kawashy's eyes never left the ground. Until she bumped into Kakashi, but then her eyes went right back down and she was bright red. her head was in bowing form, "Sorry Kakashi-Sensei! Sorry Kakashi-Sensei! Sorry Kakashi-Sensei!" (0.o) "It's okay?" Then Kawashy ran over to her surf board and into the water. She surf the wave like she was eating dinner. When she got out of the water she was back to normal. "WOW! YOUR SO COOL!" "WHATS YOUR NAME? "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" were some things people said to her. "Just call me Sanu." She signed a few books the said, "Alright that's enough I came here for a normal day at the beach." Everyone moaned then went back to what they were doing.

Kawashy was becoming sunburn. "Hot, hot ,hot!" she was saying then a blonde said "Yeah, I know we are so why don't we go to bed." "Step away from me in 3 seconds or else." "Ouu! fiesty." One..Two.." "Come on babe, no joke let's go." "Three!" She got up walked up to the guys and punched him in the face. "Don't mess with me!" Kawashy walked away and sat down, there were cheers for her. Then a 4 year old girl came up to her. "I wanna be like you when I grow up!" she said. "No, you should be yourself." Kawashy said then tapped her litely on the nose. She giggled and ran off. Kawashy just laid there then Naruto came over. "Kawashy, may I ask you something?" "Sure!" "Can...Can I use your surf board!" "Of course!"

Kawashy walked to the shore and connected the board to Naruto's ankle. Naruto ran forward and was in the water for about a minute the he fell forward. Laughter was pouring out of Kawashy's mouth. "Sasuke! Your turn!" She did the same with Sasuke then he wasn't even in the water for a second when he fell backwards. Kawashy laughed again. "Sakura! Wanna try?"

"Nope! I swim!" she yelled back from the water. Then a shadow came over Kawashy (who was crouched down) "Can I try?" She didn't look up. "Okay." She was at his ankle connecting the board the same way she did with Sasuke and Naruto. She was bright red. Kakashi was going pretty well until a medium size wave came. The last words Kakashi heard was "DIE!" which came from Kawashy's mouth.

(JOKING! Okay were was I?) When the wave came Kakashi was swept under. Kawashy quickly swam under and took him ashore. She laid him on the ground. She checked his breathing. 'Normal. Thank god! Or I would have had to do CPR!' She brought him over to her beach blanket. She flet his head. she took of his head band and put a cold wash cloth.

Kakashi moaned, then opened his eyes. He saw the evening sky. He sat up rubbing his forehead. "Your awake!" Kawashy said happily. "Wh-what happened?" "You wiped out. Your mask is soked so you should take it off to dry." "No, I'll got change it." Kakashi got up grabbed his head band then went in to the changing room. Kawashy sat there and rounded up the kids, told the to get changing, and packing.

Kakashi took of the mask and wrung it out, shook it out, then put it back on. He also put on his head band. He looked at himself in the mirror, face asusual. he stepped out to see the stuff packed, and Kawashy and Sakura were changed. "Kakashi-Sensei, Kawashy said change back!" Sakura yelled over to him.Then he was hit in the face with his clothes.

* * *

Back at the shack... 

"Okey-Doke everyone. You must somehow link to some one who is linked to me somehow. Then we all close our eyes, and on the count of 3 we open them." Kawashy said in front of the shack. All the packed stuff were infront of Kawashy and she was touch them with her foot. There was a camrea touching the pile of packed stuff. Kawashy had Naruto hugging her right shoulder and Sakura on the left. Sakura had Sasuke locked under her arm, and Sasuke had tightly grasped Kakashi's wrist, meaning, "If I have to do this you have to too." They were smiling for a picture. "On the count of three open your eyes. One...Two...Three." Everyone opened their eyes. "What! Why did we hike there if we could just do this!" "Then what would be the fun." Everyone started to head to get thier stuff to put away and go to sleep. "Wait! Look at the picture and how it turned out." The picture had everyone and the back round was a ty-die blue and white. "WOW!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Useless Training?

Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN NARUTO! WAH!

SO people srry for such a long time to update! Anyway I'll try to write more after this soon. Thankz for reading this :D

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 2:

Useless Training?

After everyone was in bed. Kawashy went to the Third Hokage. "Hokage-Sensei, where will I be staying this few days?" Kawashy said bowing. "With Kakashi Hatake." Kawashy didn't move or say a word, but her eyes were wide. "Is there a problem with that?" "No Hokage-sama." Kawashy walks over to Kakashi place. She knocked on the door. A light turned on inside, and the door opened. Kakashi was standing there shirtless, in boxers, hair a beautiful mess, and he was wearing his mask. Kawashy stood there, eyes wide, face red, non-moving. "I-I-I have to-to-to stay h-h-h-here to-to-to-tonight." Kakashi rubbed his eyes. "Okay let me get my blanket and I'll sleep on the floor." Kawashy walk in closed the door then said, "It's okay I'll sleep on the floor." "No It's okay I'll let you have the bed." Kawashy glared at Kakashi with her evil stare "No, Kakashi-Sensei, I'll sleep on the floor!" "Okay, okay." Kawashy unpacked and then laid on the floor.

The lights were off and Kawashy got up and sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed. She looked at his peaceful face sleeping so soundly. She whispered, "Still wearing the mask." She was starting to cry. She lightly kissed his head and went to sleep.

Kakashi got up and looked over the edge of the bed to see Kawashy. She was lying there with an arm out stretched (to the side). Tears were rolling down her soft skin. "Kakashi! Don't leave me! You can't leave! Daddy! No!" She said crying. She was talking in her sleep. A tear fell from Kakashi's face. "I don't want to leave you, Kawashy."

Kawashy woke up it was 9:00 am "We're late!" Kakashi shot up and fell off the bed. "Oww," "KAKASHI! WE'RE LATE!" "Okay calm down." They quickly got dressed and started to walk to the Training field. On the way there they talked. "Kawa, I've never seen Sasuke so happy, or Sakura so nice to Naruto, and Naruto so... so well behaved!" "I guess I just have a way with kids. Even though I didn't grow up with them." There was a silence. Kakashi's had brushed past Kawashy's then he had a flash back.

_Flash_

"Come on Kakashi-Sensei!" "Kawa! Call me Kakashi!" "I told you! You're teaching me so you're my sensei!" Kawashy grabbed Kakashi hand and ran toward the front doors for a lunch. "Hey look! Kakashi-kun and Kawashy-san are holding hands! Kissy, kissy!" an annoying blonde kid teased to Kawashy and Kakashi. Kawashy raised a fist and punched the boy. "Talk like that again I tell your Mommy."

_End Flash_

They finally got to the training field. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOUR LATE!" "Sorry, we saw a strange book bag so I searched in it, to find some cookies." Kawashy said, bluffing, but she did have cookies! "You aren't lying this time Kakashi we have proof!" Naruto said grabbing a cookie. Then Sasuke said, "But this won't forgive you for all the other times," then everyone else took a cookie.

"Sensei, what training will we do today." Naruto said after swallowing his cookie. "Yeah what useless training to today." Sakura said. "Kawashy gets to teach you this week, you read the letter." Kakashi said. "So no useless training!" Sasuke said amazed and happy. "Nope, unless Kawa teaches you it." Sasuke stood there amazed with a blank expression. "Umm.. Umm...today we'll... we'll... learn how to control water!" "But we're don't have water chakra?" "So? You can do it, I promise." Everyone looked at her crazy.

"WOW! You guys are fast learners!" "Well it's 'cause Kakashi-Sensei wouldn't give use useful training so we are eager to succeeded in a useful training." "Thanks for explaining, Naruto." "Your welcome." Naruto said smiling. "Okay you guys. Shh... But I'll also teach you to control Earth." "WOW!" "NARUTO!" "Sorry." Kawashy taught them to control Earth; they had it down in 5 minutes. "Wow. You guess _are_ good. Okay we'll control mud for some fun today."

Kakashi was watching closely of how she taught them. She gave many examples. Wow she'll be fine alone. He thought the climbed up a tree and lay on a high branch. He pulled out his "Come Come Paradise" book.

"Okay you guys got it." Kawashy looked both ways the said in a whisper. "Now Naruto don't say anything. Here is the plan...Whispers.. then throw them." They all nodded. "One... Two... Three... Kakashi-Sensei can you look here for a second." Kakashi's head turned. "NOW!" Then He was bashed in the face with 4 mud balls. (Kakashi 0.o) "HA! HA!" Then Naruto threw a mud ball at Kawashy. Then he hit her again. Kawashy fell to the ground and everyone rushed to her. "Naruto! WHAT DID YOU DO?" They looked at Kawashy's head. Naruto wiped of the mud and noticed her head was bleeding and a huge mud covered rock lay next to her. Then Sakura said. "Naruto! Thanks. What are we going to do with her?"

Kawashy was becoming awake. She slowly opened her eyes, and then she sat up. She rubbed her eyes. When she could she clearly she saw Kakashi sitting cross-legged in front of her. "Hey! Your up!" Kakashi said with him smiling and his head tilted. "Umm... yeah." Kakashi stood up and held Kawashy's face in one hand. "I thought I would lose you." He was moving in for a kiss, but his mask was still on. "NARUTO!" A yell was heard from the background. Kakashi came running up shirtless, wearing a towel, and he was wearing his mask. He bashed the first Kakashi in the back of the head then Poof! Naruto was just about to kiss Kawashy. Kawashy's eyes grew wide and she turned red. "Kakashi… I-I-I…. you were… but...Naruto?" Kawashy said confusing herself.

Kawashy woke up in the middle of the night that night. It was pouring rain. She can't sleep while it's raining, not of frieght she just wasn't able to. Kawashy got up and looked at Kakashi sleeping. Then she walked out side and let the rain pour on her face. Her heart was racing, not of fear. Kawashy stood there until the rain stopped then she just sat in on the floor, then finally went to sleep.

* * *

Kawashy woke up the sun was high. "DAMN! WE'RE LATE AGAIN!" Kawashy looked at Kakashi's bed, no one was there. She searched the whole place for him, no one was there. Then she sat down and saw a note, it read: 

Dear Kawa,

Sorry I had to leave you here but I was finally up on time, I couldn't wake you up so I left. Well meet us at the training felid when you are awake.

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

Kawashy ran to the felid and sat down next to Naruto. Everyone was eating a huge lunch, except for Kakashi. Kakashi tilted his head, his eye closed then said, "Hey, your finally up!" Kakashi was reading his "Come Come Paradise" book. They ate then, finally they were taught a new lesson.

* * *

(Look forward to reading Chapter 3: The End.) 

okay once again **_LEAVE A REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**HELLO! I WROTE CHAPTER 3! Okay beware. The chapter of lemons**

Chapter 3

The End

"Okay, today we will learn master complete consintration while controlling fire and eletircity. The greatest Hokages could maintaion foucus in 2 minutes and 32 seconds on there first try. Mine was 2 minutes and 43 seconds. Let's see how you guys do. just watch me while I collect eletricity." Kawashy laid her hand on the ground and had it there for 10 seconds then lifted it up. eletricity was visible then she balled it up and put in in her mouth. she put her right hand out the laid her left hand on top. Then she blew in between her hands and brushed her rihght hand with her left. Then a static disc shot out. "Okay, now your turn."

* * *

Sakura got it down pat in 1 minute. Naruto in 1 minute and 12 seconds. while sasuke was done in 1 minute and 37 seconds. "wow, you guys are...are better than the Hokages!" Sasuke smiled. Naruto Grinned, no bigger than you think. sakura blushed. "okay now good job today. Now lets walk in this fire pit without burning yourself. You have to focus your power on sheilding your body. That will..." Kawashy said. 'Wow, how does she do it? I'm jealous.' kakashi thought.

* * *

**Then next day **

"kakashi-Sensei, your students are wonderful." Kawashy said. "Not really. It's just they feel more comfortable around you." Kakashi said. Kawashy smacked kakashi, "Don't say that! They're wonderful students! If you just let them play more they would copperate better!" Kakashi laughed, "Ha! It's just cus they think your...your... no, they **_Know_** your way better than me." (kawashy XP) "what ever! any way kakashi Why don't you talk to them. I'm going to bed." Kawashy got up and walked over to kakashi's apartment.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi walked in his appt. to find Kawashy sitting there on his bed with a kunai to her wrist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "I should have died a long time ago." Kakashi ripped down his mask yelling "WHEN! WHEN THIS HAPPENED!" he pointed to his face, there were scars on it.

**_flash_**

Shini-san, a black haired asshole, was pist off at kawashy. "I'm gonna get her." he said then he called her name. "what?" she said turning around. Shini-san had 3 shurekens his his hand and was about to slash Kawashy's face but Kakashi jumped infront of her. His face was slashed, and then he feel to the ground. Kawashy looked up at shini-san. Her eyes were red (of the sharigan) She took out a kunai and stabbed shini-san in the arm. "AHH!" he fell to the ground. Kawashy was about to stab him staright in the heart, until the 4th hokage grabbed her arm. "I NEED TO KILL HIM!" Kawashy yelled not even turning around.tears were falling on the frightened Shini-san. "Shouldn't you be worrying about kakashi-san." he said. her eyes grew huge then she turned around and yelled at him. "WHERE IS HE!" he pionted in one gesture, 'in the medical center'

When she got to the medical center she cried until kakashi was able to move again. from then on he wore his mask.

**_End Flash_**

"kakashi! I should have died!" Kawashy yelled then slit her wrist.The blood came gushing out. Kakashi ran over and held her wrist, "KAwa! Heal your self Damn it! You shouldn;'t have done that!" "why" kawashy said no tears or nothing. "Cuz I love you!" Kakashi yelled then kissed Kawashy deeply.

her blood was starting to dry up and her wound healed. I may believe that the kiss mad her find out what was meant to be. (being dramatic)

* * *

Kawashy was pushed backward when kakashi kissed her which cause him the perfect oppourtunity to take control of her. But in stead he pinned her to the bed with him on his knees pinning her legs and his hands were pinning her hands on to the bed. Kawashy looked up at him with a smile on her face and tears rooling down her cheeks. "I love you too." Kakashi lowered his face down to hers. And kissed her once again, he started to unbutton her shirt while her hands gently glided down his body to unzip his vest. 

soon they were both undressed, Kakashi was holding Kawashy firmly on her hips. While Kawashy was rbbing Kakashi's chest. Kakashi knew it was pleasure. Pleasure of the gods. he was in his boxers and couldn't resist to get in side of her.he glided his hads down to reach her thighs. The both gasped for air. then went back in kissing. Kakashi gently opened her legs (even tough he just wanted to thrust as hard as he could) he genlty glided in her. Kawashy inhaled through her noes strongly and then relaxed. Kakashi seperated their lips. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" He asked, kawashy shook her head. She rapped hr arms around him, while his hands where on her hips. "It feels like i'm in heaven, alive" she said. Kakashi then relaxed, and rubbed her waist. Kawashy smiled then traced her fingers down his back. Kakashi felt like moaning in pleasure but knew to keep quiet. To get back at Kawashy he nibbled her ear again, he knew it drove her crazy. She held be breath, but Kakashi kept going. She gently moaned, then whispered "I love to crazyily, but please, drive me **_more_** crazy." Kakashi smiled.

* * *

Kawashy woke up the next morning at 4:00. She got dreesed and packed. She went out the door and to the training feild. She sat there. _I hope they remeber that I leave today. I told them I'll wait for them here but if they don't get here by 7:00 I will have to leave._ She looked at the time. 4:28 _I got 2 and 1/2 hours. i think i'll go..._

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were running toward the training feild. "NARUTO! WE HAVE 5 MORE MINUTES TO GET THERE!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "We're here." Naruto said panting. Kawashy was standing there, The hokage was next to her and Kakashi next to him. "Naruto... Kakashi-sensei was her before us!" Sasuke said grinding his teeth. 

Kawashy walked over to Sakura. she took sakuras hand and tied a navy blue sash on her wrist. "sakura, I belive you can achive anyhting if you put your mind to it. And you proved that thery." Sakur looked up at her. Tears formed him her eyes then she hugged Kawashy. "I'm gonna miss you." sakura said. "me too."

Kawashy wolked over to Naruto next. "Naruto, i will give you a gift you really want, and a suggestion." Kawashy said. She bent down and kissed Naruto on the forehead then said. "Hinata would like you to be her friend, actually ... more than her friend." Naruto blushed.

Kawashy walked over to Sasuke and said, "One thing I wanted to to, " she said squeezing her fist, "and one thing you want." She puched him in the nose knocking him to the ground. "I hate emo's" Then she kissed his nose.

His face turned red. Then she turned around and looked at Kakashi. She walked over to him and handed him a box. "don't open it till tomarrow. It's your birthday present." Kakashi toook it into his hands then set it aside.He took her into his arms and put a necklace around her neck. "This locket is for your b-day. when you were 5." His head bowwed and laid against hers. She looked up into his eyes. She started to cry. He held her close. And then she remebered the pressents of The hokage. She pushed away from him and picked up her stuff. She started to walk away."WAIT!" Naruto yelled, she turned around. "will you come back?" "of course. I want to see you guys as Hokages" NAruto smiled then opened his mouth to say something and then kawashy beat him to it." I believe it,. Naruto. I believe you." She turned back around and walked into the trees.

The hokage looked at kakashi, with at tear rolling down his mask. "Kakashi-san, Kawashy-san left you and group 7 a gift." he said. kakashi turned his head and looked at him puzzeled. He handed Kakashi a big book. He sat down and the rest of them came to see. He opened it up to see photos :

the day at the beach:

group picture

Naruto messing with the camrea

Sakura swimming

Sasuke tanning

and 6 kakashi pictures of him lounging.

The mud fight:

Naruto hitting kakashi

sakura forming the first water ball

Sasuke hitting Naruto with a mudball.

They looked at the pictures, until A tear from Kakashi's face fell in the book. "kawa..." he muttered.

* * *

Kakashi was stitting in his bed with the box in his lap. he counted down the seconds til it was 12:00. 5...4...3...2...1...0... He ripped open the box to see a photo of them when they were kids. Kawashy was hugging him and Kakashi was maskless and smiling. he flipped it over it said _**my one and only love, Kakashi****

* * *

**_ **DONE! YAY! REVIEW! PLEASE! yay! okay I am making a small sequel soon. Named "Kawashy: Kakashi's old friend; part 2" BE PREPARED!**


End file.
